Heishi Tenshi: Lost in Magic
by Aenaisaigo no Tenshi
Summary: An orphaned girl...a close friend...a fading boy...a silent guard...two who no one thought would return...and a demon in the shadows, struggling to survive...full summary inside.


hey all!! this is the prologue for the rererewrite of Lost in Magic!!! as you can tell (already) i've changed part of it...new characters, yadda yadda yadda...etc, etc, etc, whatever you prefer -sweatdrops-

also, as new characters are introduced, i'll give a little background info on them (what their name means, a little bit on what they'll be doin, just whatever i feel like adding in.

so, with that said, WELCOME TO LOST IN MAGIC!!!! -acting all dramatic-

**Disclaimer**: Kira doesn't own CCS -tear- -tear-, and thus, does not own the cards -tear- -tear- but! I do own pretty much every character in this chapter!

* * *

Synopsis (Summary)

An orphaned girl, Tenshi Reiaku seems to be your average high school student at first glance, right? But she's got a secret no one at school knows - _she has magic_. And now, she's on a quest to reseal the mystical Sakura Cards, once her mother's inheritance - now, her birthright. Matsuro Teruko, her only friend, is perhaps the only other person who knows of Reiaku's magic, as she has seen it so many times as she videotapes her friend's adventures. Things were so simple then - catching the cards, keeping it all a secret...but then _they_ came - Tetsuya Soku, Teruko's American boyfriend, and Nomura Ryuunosuke, Soku's friend...

...And everything changed.

* * *

As the teacher droned, on, two girls, appearing to be about fourteen years old, seated in the back of the class spaced out, no longer listening to his words. They glanced at each other, and nodded. With a grin, one of them snapped her fingers, and the two vanished, reappearing outside. 

The one who had snapped her fingers had dark bluish-purple hair, and her eyes were the same color but a lighter shade. Her hair was left loose, reaching her shoulders, and she wore the usual school uniform – a tight silver shirt with elbow-length sleeves, overlapped by a black tube top that ended about two-three inches above her waist, and dark silver shorts, ending just above her knees, were covered by a short, flared black skirt. The black shoes looked the same as any other school's uniform shoes, though maybe a bit simpler.

Beside her, the other girl was dressed in the same outfit, but she wore black boots rather than the shoes. She had light brown hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, with sparkling strands of red, gold, and silver, and green eyes with hints of blue and a flash of silver. Smooth, golden bangs hid her left eye from view, curling toward her pale neck a little below her chin.

Smirking, the finger-snapping girl pointed down the street that led to the school, in the direction away from the school. She said something to the other girl, who smirked as well as they ran down the street.

* * *

Two boys, the same age as the girls, walked nonchalantly down the street, ignoring the speeding cars and surrounding walkers. One had his hands up behind his head, resting against his brown hair. His sky blue eyes traced the object whose color they reflected as he wandered next to his friend, zoning out. 

The other boy seemed to be his exact opposite. His already messy blonde hair was messed up even more by the faint breeze, and his black eyes were only lightened by a few flecks of silver. As the two wove their way down the street, he froze, his eyes going blank, black towards the top and fading to a silver-white at the bottom.

Next to him, the other boy froze as well, looking back curiously. He frowned, then blinked, as if remembering something.

Not long after, the other boy blinked, shaking his head. He muttered something to his blue-eyed friend, who nodded. They turned around; going back to the place they had just left.

* * *

A girl leaned against a wall, twirling a baton in the air as she threw it up and down, whistling. Next to her, a boy sat on the wall, his feet swinging back and forth, gently tapping against her side. 

For a moment, she spaced out, her green eyes blanking, and his deft fingers caught the baton as he sweatdropped. She blinked, flinching, then sweatdropped as well as she caught sight of the captured baton.

She said something, and he handed the baton back, his brown eyes worried. They held a whispered conversation, and he jumped down as they walked away.

* * *

In a tall tree, a lone girl sat, her thin, strong arms hanging limply on either side of her. Her eyes were dark purple, nearly black, with thin rings of silver mixed in, and her hair was a smooth black, part of it in a high pony tail, with a few long strands framing her face. Along with the loose black strands was a shimmering silver bang, hiding her right eye. Her outfit was the same as the first two girls, but without the silver shirt, and she wore baggy black cargo pants in place of the miniskirt and shorts. 

Her ears twitched, almost as if they picked up some faint signal, and she stood on the thin branch, one hand resting absently against the thick trunk. Her combat boots rested easily on the branch, before lifting off as she leapt down to land silently on the thick, grass-covered dirt.

She looked around, the black batwing tattoo on her right shoulder glinting in the sun. For a moment, her long hair hid her other shoulder, but as she turned, a black kanji became visible – the Chinese kanji for dream, _yume_ in Japanese.

Nodding to herself, she ran off toward her distant goal, her eyes emotionless as she traced a hidden path.

* * *

so...reviews are appreciated, as well as flames (though flames may be ignored) 

see ya next time!


End file.
